花嫁拉姆强行插入
by lovinglum
Summary: 第一次写，多多包涵


.花嫁拉姆强行插入（个人）  
By Tenic （版权所有）

那是一个星期前的事了，但我记得清清楚楚。…拿着拉姆小姐的结婚请帖，我坐在书桌旁，看着它一直发呆。之所以是"拉姆小姐"，是因为下个星期拉姆的结婚典礼就要在友引大饭店举行了。今年十九岁的我在友引高校附近的xx高校就读高二，和其他热情而忠实的拉姆迷一样，我也是一个不折不扣的狂热拉姆迷，房间内到处都贴着拉姆的照片，写真，印着拉姆头像的水杯，拉姆的书皮…这都是必须的。而且每次的"拉姆酱粉丝座谈会"我都会争取到一个问题机会向拉姆提问，我并不像其他拉姆迷那样左一个"拉姆酱，你和阿当君晚上有活动吗？"，右一个"阿当他不在家时你会做那个吗，拉姆酱？"。相反，我会问一些拉姆平常而普通的问题。而我的文质彬彬绝对是突出于其他的拉姆迷的。其实，我这样不是出于我的性格，而是我真的喜欢拉姆。十九岁的我身体健康，也从没与女孩做过爱，不过A片也看过不少。我一直对拉姆都有过非分之想，想用我的弟弟好好爱拉姆，但是因为各种原因以及害怕，我只能把我对她的思念转化为自慰时射精的快感，就这样一直过着也还好。但是，现在拉姆的结婚请帖就在我手上，我知道，她一旦和那呆子阿当结婚，我们这些拉姆迷和她见面接触的机会就会变少，她也会变得收敛些。没办法，拉姆一成为人妇，我对她的想法也会永远不会实现了…。

想到这些，我很是生气，也很是无奈。就这样想着，身体慢慢变得燥热起来，下面也变得硬了起来。"拉姆酱…不要和那个呆子结婚啊…不要那样…"我自言自语，手已经把裤子脱掉开始自慰起来，这一夜我非常燥热，从来没有这么热，我也一反常态地在自慰时说出话来，尽是些淫言秽语，我没有感到羞耻，反而让我觉得自己真的好想和拉姆做爱，和拉姆结婚这种想法我是想都不敢想，我只是想让她知道我对她的爱，我对她的日夜想念，想和她做爱，哪怕一次，一次也好。…那夜我射了非常多，转瞬即逝的快感过后的强烈空虚感让我莫名地悲伤起来。"我不想失去我爱的拉姆。…拉姆酱…拉姆姐…"，我哭了，哭着说着话，不断地唤着她的名字，就这样睡着了。 

终于，我决定做出计划来实现与拉姆做爱，至于她愿不愿意，我倒没考虑过。我并不傻，我知道拉姆会放电。在以两袋流动烤车贩卖的红薯和十串章鱼丸子以及三碗上等牛肉面的代价下，加上十天的早餐蹭饭许可，我在错乱僧那好不容易弄到了那一对能封住拉姆超能力的丝带。错乱把丝带交给我时的那种不屑的眼神让我明白：其实他知道我想干什么（也许不知道吧，毕竟有超能力的又不止拉姆一个人…）。整天找错乱算命的我，花花肠子被他了解得一清二楚。 好在，他给我丝带以后，只双手合十说了句"这是命啊…"。听到这句话我反而轻松了许多，回到家，不一会儿就把丝带改装好了，看起来就是一对普通的婚纱丝带，我在每条丝带上都别上了一朵精致的手工布花，我拿着丝带端详着，想到穿着婚纱的拉姆的双角绑上了丝带以后绝对是会更加美丽动人，不禁会心一笑。又想到她同时会失去超能力，我便可以…。

我打通了诸星家的电话。作为阿当的好狼友，我和他还算关系不错。接电话的是阿当，几句寒暄之后，他先向我吐苦水说这几天因为要和拉姆举行婚礼不能到处去泡妹子，问我有没有什么建议让他有机会脱身。我迟疑了一下，说我有错乱给我的超能力封印丝带。他喜出望外，马上拜托让我把丝带给他。…不用说都知道，阿当给拉姆绑上丝带，肯定会让拉姆非常开心而放松对阿当的警惕。 答应了之后，我挂了电话，心里一片复杂…  
果然，在给了阿当丝带的三天之后，拉姆决定举行最后一次粉丝见面会而送来邀请函，届时还会以婚纱装出场。看罢邀请函，我莫名的高兴起来。

三天后，见面会现场，友引大教堂。

一阵又一阵的谈话声在教堂大厅里回响着。前来一睹拉姆花嫁风采的粉丝们将教堂内外挤了个水泄不通。我和好友好不容易穿过人群挤到大厅的前部。环顾四望，教堂内部装饰得金碧辉煌，就和电影里那种大教堂一样。想想还有几天，拉姆就要和阿当在这里举行婚礼了。在嘈杂的人群中，我就这样发呆似的盯着天花板胡乱地想着。"快看！拉姆酱出来了！！"，所有人都瞬时把目光落向大厅前台，我也被惊醒过来，朝那里看去。"大家好呀～！"随着这句熟悉得不能再熟悉而可爱的问候声，身着婚纱的拉姆从前台旁慢慢从上来，朝我们走来。顿时粉丝们不断发出惊讶声和赞美声，口哨不绝于耳。拉姆美丽的花嫁，就在台下的我看的清清楚楚。

仍然在友引高校就读高二的拉姆，今年十七岁。妖娆的身材，可爱的发型和脸蛋，清纯的性格，简直就是举世无双的大美人。如今穿着婚纱加以妆扮，让人根本无法用语言来形容她的美。拉姆将绿色的秀美长发盘起来束在脑后，两耳边各留出一条发辫延伸到脑后交汇到一起打成一个发结。两耳戴上了珍珠吊坠耳环。半透明的婚纱丝罩从拉姆的前额  
开始盖住她的头部往后一直延伸到地上。她的双角已系上了我改装的婚纱丝带，两朵精美的白色百合在拉姆的头上绽放。长长的睫毛，水润而清澈的双眸，微红的脸颊，平时素装不涂口红的樱桃小嘴也涂上了些许粉色的口红，脖间佩戴着一串精美的项链，戴着丝纹花边的手套的小巧双手捧着一束玫瑰花。西方特有的半露胸的婚纱衣，拉姆发育良好而雪白的乳房在花边拦胸的映衬下，让人越看越想看，甚至觉得能闻到她的体香。就这样美仑绝幻的拉姆犹如天女下凡，从台上走到台下的红地毯，穿过粉丝们，不停地向热情的粉丝们打招呼。拉姆用手指轻点嘴唇向大家发出飞吻，几乎让粉丝们陷入狂喜。我也早已变得激情澎湃，和其他拉姆迷一样疯狂地向拉姆回应着。"感谢大家长期以来对我的喜爱呀！我今天非常高兴呀！" "拉姆小姐！！～～～""我喜欢你呀！！！！""拉姆小姐你今天太美了啊啊啊！！！～～"…

见面会持续了一个小时，分别和拉姆留影后，粉丝们陆陆续续地散去。我也和拉姆和了影，拿着拍立得打印出来的合影，我反而觉得更加有一种说不出来的失落了。

这时拉姆早已回到大台的后面。三四个工作人员正在清理打扫大厅。我坐在门口的旁的座椅上，仍是恋恋不舍。我总感觉想做点什么，再三思索，我进大厅随处拿来扫帚开始扫起来。 "给那边那个穿上工作服！"忽然从离前台不远处的隔间里传来一句命令，然后就有个人拿着衣服朝我走来，"喂，你怎么不穿工作服啊？来，快穿上。" 来人显然是把我当成了和他们是一起的了。"哦…恩，不，不好意思，我忘记了…" 我不知怎么地如此回答他。"你也太粗心了啊！穿着，过去把前台打扫干净！" 。前台？拉姆不就是在那后面么？我乐意地听从，然后直接小跑到了前台那里。

我低头有条不紊地打扫着前台，来人便走进了隔间里。我逐渐扫到了通向后台的门口，拉姆也许在里面，也许不在。我停在门口，四处张望，其他人都在台下扫着，没人有空看我在做什么。我咬咬牙，轻轻拧了拧门锁，没锁上。小心翼翼地打开了门，我窜了进去。  
进入的是通往后台的走廊，我悄悄地一步一步往前走着，不时听到希索的衣服摩擦声。我想准是有人在清理衣服吧。继续走着，这希希索索的声音不断变大。终于到了一个拐角，有一个房间的门微微地打开着，我好奇地小猫步跑过去，鬼使神差地朝房间里一瞥，这一瞥，就让我再也忘不掉。

拉姆正在房间里试穿婚纱，照房间里的装饰看来这是一个试衣间，关键是，拉姆居然是在镜子前裸体换衣！还好镜子没有对着门口，而是测对着门口旁的墙壁，我能从镜子里看得一清二楚，而拉姆不能看见我。呼呼，我也不知拉姆是正准备穿上婚纱，还是刚刚脱下，她仍戴着手套，头罩，但是胸部以下全部是赤裸的，婚纱衣放在一旁。她在镜子前转了身体，看得我几乎都要喷出鼻血来了。拉姆的大玉乳在镜子前晃动着，粉嫩的乳头透射出十七岁妙龄少女特有的诱惑，看得我眼珠都快爆出来了，顺着乳房往下，可爱的小蛮腰和拉姆私处绿色的阴毛映入眼中，她身子又一扭，那对玉臀如此光滑无暇，又扭回来，她时而握住玉乳拿着婚纱装比对，时而又弯下腰把大屁股拱起来贴近镜子看头上的装饰，暴露出她那美丽迷人的外阴，仿佛是在勾引我一样，她对着镜子露出满意的笑容，简直美极了。试衣间柔和的灯光下，拉姆的美丽胴体散发出那种完美的人体美，而今又在我眼前晃来晃去，我的下体早已是暴涨无比，看得我热血喷张，心跳急速撞击着我的胸膛，可我又不敢大声呼吸，只能用手捂住嘴生怕发出声响来。

拉姆忽然双手叉腰生气地说到， "达令真是的！过几天就要举行正式婚礼了呀！还跑到外面偷腥，结婚以后一定要好好管他呀！"。原来如此，阿当肯定是趁着拉姆高兴的劲又让她答应以及出去泡妹了。说着，拉姆叹了一口气，略带忧伤，一只手扶着镜子，另一只手伸出手指，看着镜面在上面随手画着圈。"明明都要结婚了…还把我这么可爱的未婚妻放在一旁…"。拉姆用手指按了一下乳头，用手臂托了托双乳，又用手抚摸了一下私处，"唉…达令…算了，还是明天再来试婚纱吧…"。听到这里，我本来是想趁这时冲进去把拉姆给强J了的，但是正当我准备冲进去的时候，我忽然才注意到她的角没系上丝带。我顿时吓了一跳，往后退了一步，拉姆也正在穿上比基尼。我赶紧屏住呼吸快速清步走到走廊尽头的厕所里锁上门。真的好危险，差一点就出事了，我这样想着，如果刚才就冲进去了，绝对会被拉姆电死掉…。不一会儿，传来关门声，拉姆想必走了。 我马上脱下裤子对着马桶开始自慰起来，才几分钟不到我就射了出来，到处都是。想不到居然能看到拉姆的裸体，而婚纱的装饰更加刺激了我。"拉姆，我一定要和你做爱"这个想法已经深深刻在我的脑子里了。

第二天，我早早来到了教堂门口对面的咖啡厅里，教堂大门锁着，看来是不会有人在里面了。我时刻盯着教堂周围的动静。好不容易到了下午，拉姆终于出现了，她从教堂另一侧的街道走到教堂的侧门那拿出钥匙打开它进入。过了大概十分钟，我出了咖啡厅，绕道教堂另一侧的侧门那里拿出万能钥匙打开，若无其事地走了进去。

有了上一次的经历，我做了准备，换上了软底便鞋，戴上了白手套，就怕弄出什么声响来。教堂里格外安静，大厅里的大钟指针的嘀嗒声在走廊里都能听的一清二楚，看来真的没有其他人。我暗自窃喜，想到待会就能和拉姆在试衣间做爱，不禁心跳又加速了起来。我知道让拉姆接受我的要求就得我自己使出浑身解数来。我是个喜欢做准备的人，我在口里含了一片春药，等我强吻拉姆时两人都可吃下去，好戏就会上演了。

慢慢地我走近了试衣间，门依然微微开着，我在想是不是这门锁有问题…，不管了，我又悄悄凑近门口，从门缝往里看。  
拉姆正在整理头饰，婚纱都已经穿上了。我非常高兴，因为拉姆把丝带系在了角上。她将纱罩细心地整理着。我想，今天不管如何我都得把她给强J了。我鼓起勇气。慢慢地打开了门，谢天谢地，门轴没有发出声音。我再轻轻合上门，这下我完全进入了试衣间里，拉姆几乎都要整理好了，换句话说，如果可以的话，现在就能去教堂举行婚礼了。拉姆哼着小曲整理着拦胸，我从头到脚打量了一下，嘿嘿，还真不知从哪下手，强J的话还是从强抱开始吧。我蹲下来爬过去，碰到了拉姆的婚纱裙边，我握住一闻，非常的香，这让我兴奋起来。我忽地站起来，猛地双手从后面抱住拉姆的双乳揉搓起来。

"呀～～！"拉姆被我这突然袭击吓得叫了出来。她根本不知道有人进来，也不知道这人曾偷看过她的裸体，当然更不知道这个人想和她做爱已经有很久了。

"你…你是谁呀？…把，把手快放开呀！"她从镜子里看见了我，想用手推开我，可我怎么能放她走呢。我不回答她，用力揉她的乳房，好柔软好舒服的奶子啊，简直是享受。拉姆闭上眼睛不愿看见我对她的强暴场面，只是两只手用力扯我的手想挣脱我。"不…不要啊…不行呀…快停下…"。拉姆又气又急，身体开始扭动挣扎着，可是一点也没用，我的手臂钳住了她的两侧，她这样乱动只能是配合着我的揉搓。"住手呀！"拉姆做出了放电的姿势，可是，可爱的丝带在她的角上，这下她就只是一个弱女子了。见到放电无果，拉姆着急的开始哭叫起来，"不要～！呜呜…啊…！不行啊！放…"。我用一只手掌捂住了拉姆的口，"拉姆酱，不能乱叫哦，被别人听见了可不好呢"，我终于开口了。我另一只手从她的玉乳离开，挽起她的裙子，从大腿开始朝私处慢慢抚摸过去。我在镜子里看得一清二楚，拉姆伸出一只手拦住我对她私处的进攻，另一只手想扳开我捂住她口的手掌。她闭着眼睛根本不敢看我，脸也因害羞害怕而变红，额头也渗出些许汗珠。为了让她屈服，我那只进攻她私处的手伸了回来，把她的拦胸拉下，露出拉姆雪白柔嫩的大玉乳，然后使出轮番攻势，一会用手揉她的双乳，一会又伸进裙子去摸她的大腿，按摸她的私处，拉姆里面还是穿了内裤，但是现在已经不是问题了。这样一来，拉姆手足无措地去阻止我的手，开始她还能跟上我的手来拦住它，随着我的速度加快，她也照顾不及，我抚摸她的大腿，等她手伸过来拦我，我又突然去揉她的乳房…如此这番，渐渐地，拉姆只好抓住我的手，但是根本没有用劲了，只是象征性地阻拦一下，同时我也感到她的另一只手的力气越来越小，也只是握住我捂住她嘴的手。"呜呜…呜…呜呜"，拉姆身体的扭动也变得不那么剧烈。我知道拉姆开始有感觉了。我趁机贴着拉姆耳边说到，"我把这只手放开，你不能大叫出来，不然就马上强奸了你！知道吗！"，拉姆点了点头，我当时其实也有点发毛，但还是慢慢松开了捂住她口的手。拉姆得以喘气了一会。我就从后面抱着她。

"你…到底是谁呀…我希望你不要这样呀…我已经是达令的未婚妻了啊…请，请你放过我吧…"拉姆低声断断续续地说到。"只要…只要不破坏我的身子…我可以做任何事情的呀…我，我的身体是…达令的呀…"拉姆转了过来，非常渴望和诚恳地乞求着我，仿佛我是掌握她生杀大权的神灵。主动权已在我的手里，不管如何，我必须得强奸了她。  
"拉姆小姐，我已经喜欢你很久了，不要害怕"，我一只手挽着拉姆的腰，用手擦去她眼角的眼泪。"可，可是…我马上就要和达令接婚了呀…我们不能…不能…"，拉姆说到这里，脸颊红了起来，可爱极了。"没关系的，拉姆小姐，我实在是太喜欢你了，就请你收下我对你的爱慕吧，"说完我就握住拉姆的头，用嘴紧紧锁住她的嫩嘴狂吻起来。拉姆再次被我给惊吓到，双手捶我的肩膀，要推开我。我的舌头马上就展开了激烈的进攻，我迫不及待地舔舐着拉姆口内的每一寸地方，对她的舌头不停地打转爱抚，并不时吮吸拉姆甜美的唾液。"呜呜呜…恩恩！…呜呜…哼恩！" 拉姆的抗争只能以此种方式来表达了。我想，时候到了。我把藏在舌头下的春药用舌子推了出来，让它游离融化在我和拉姆火热交融的口腔中，不一会儿，我感觉药已经都融了。于是故意大口吮吸拉姆的口腔，拉姆因为本能反应将唾液在吸走前大口的咽了下去。这样才对了，不久，我可以顺利征服拉姆了。

我最终分离了我们二人的嘴唇，而我和拉姆的唾液在分离的一瞬间变成细丝连接着，不过拉姆已经没空关心这个了。拉姆满脸红润，脖颈也变红，眼睛微睁而有种失神的样子，呼哧呼哧地喘息着。呵呵，是春药起作用了吗？  
"啊哈…好奇怪呀…身体变得…好热，啊…这是…怎么…回事…"拉姆身体都有些颤抖，扶着我以免倒下。"拉姆小姐，你怎么了？"我故意问道，"不知…道呀，哈啊…身体…好难受，…好，好奇怪…"，拉姆看着我，她那醉醺醺的样子，恍惚的眼神，嘴角流出口水，满头是汗。差不多了。

我扯掉了拉姆的白色花纹小内裤，都已经湿透了。然后赶忙脱掉自己的裤子，弟弟早就暴涨了。我抱起她，扶着腰。因为看过A片，所以龟头很顺利地找到了拉姆的洞口。就在相接触的一刹那，我们两人都不禁颤抖了，拉姆的花瓣抱着我的龟头，爽极了。拉姆也被这一惊回过神来，她知道我还是要强J她，变得更加惊恐，"求求你了…不要，…我还是处女…那是留给达令的呀…不要，"，拉姆哭着求我，虽然还在推我，但是根本就没力气了。在身体忠实的反应面前，她根本无力阻拦我，只能靠唯一还仅剩的思维来阻止我，但是，马上，她连这一点思维也不会有了，取而代之的将是快感。

"哈哈，原来拉姆小姐还是处女啊！这太好了！"，我露出一种狂喜的表情，拉姆做出最后的挣扎，扭动了一下身体，"啊…不要…"，我毫不理睬，"这，就算是给阿当平日对你不忠的一个教训吧！！"，拉姆的哭求反而刺激了我，我紧紧抓住她的腰，深吸一口气，臀部慢慢向前移动，龟头也随之慢慢进入了拉姆的洞口中。马上就感觉到有东西挡着我的弟弟，我知道那是拉姆的处女膜。千载难逢的机会，现在拉姆的处女的与否由我掌握，让人真是激动啊。

拉姆两手各自紧紧抱拳，忍受着我的进入。"好痛好痛，好痛…？！…呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！！！！！"拉姆死死掐住我的手臂，头往后一仰，失声大叫出来，那种痛苦确实能把拉姆麻晕过去。我猛地一捅，弟弟终于插进了拉姆的嫩穴之中，拉姆的处女也因为我不复存在了。拉姆看起来都要快死掉的样子，拉姆全身一抖一抖，我听见有水滴声，那是拉姆的处女血的滴落。我成功了，终于成功了。

"呼呼…拉姆小姐…还是说拉姆酱吧，你看…你成为了女人了！"，拉姆早已泣不成声，"呜呜…达令…对不起…呜呜…，对不起…"，拉姆内部阴道的夹裹让我欲死欲仙，嫩嫩的肉壁温暖而柔滑，因为是处女夹得特别紧。"啊呼呼…"我也被这样一弄，叫出声来，我实在忍不住，屁股开始前后移动抽插起来，拉姆双手撑住我的双肩，胡乱地说着，"不，要啊哈啊啊啊，请快出来吧，啊哈啊…啊啊，好痛的呀…痛啊啊啊～…"拉姆和我的下体现在结合到了一起，梦寐以求的场景现在正在发生，淫荡的啪啪声从我们的交合处传来，拉姆闭着眼睛，一副享受的样子，说话也变得胡乱起来，"啊啊啊…啊哈啊啊，达，令…对，不起…啊啊啊，身体…好奇怪…被…啊哈，啊，达令…救我…啊啊，啊，我不，行，了…啊啊啊哈哈哈…"，拉姆被我操着操着变得越来越放开，我抱起她坐到椅子上操她，拉姆的玉乳上下晃动，拉姆直接抱着我，迷乱地呻吟，。在台上曾经那么优雅美丽的拉姆，如今被我玩弄得如此淫荡，我也不管是否有人能听到操穴和拉姆的声音，只管一心一意地去干她，她的呻吟声回荡在试衣间里，虽然是重复的那几个形声字，但是从拉姆的嘴里叫出来每一个都不一样，个个让人销魂。我要把自己脱光，而拉姆仍然穿着全部的婚纱装，她热得想脱掉，但是我不让她脱掉，我抓住她的手，紧紧地抓住。就这样，赤身裸体的我抱着婚纱的拉姆在即将举行结婚典礼的后台试衣间里强奸着我最喜欢的人，我的弟弟在拉姆的嫩穴中来回的抽插，那种感觉简直要把我送到极乐世界。香汗淋漓的拉姆的呻吟也开始发生变化，同时她也开始自己移动臀部来迎合我的插入，春药的效果这时也显现了。"啊，啊，啊…啊哈啊，好…涨，我好舒服呀…啊，达令…好大，…啊啊啊，不要…里面好热…啊啊，再用力啊，达令…啊啊啊！！！"。显然，拉姆已经分不清现实了，只是被我操穴的快感和刺激所征服，肉体交合的快感让她不能抗拒而只能让她不断地接收这种愉悦。

大概抽插了半个小时，拉姆的淫穴被我干的流了一地的水，我把她按倒，从上而下接住重力快速地抽插。呻吟，结合声，喘气声，弥漫了一切空气…我们都沉浸在了这种最原始的快感之中…  
"拉姆酱…！我要射了！！！"不知过了多久，从睾丸深处传来了信号。"不…要，射在，里面…哈啊啊啊啊…会怀，孕，的…啊…请，不…要…哈啊…求你…"，拉姆一字一顿地喘息着，"拉姆！我要让你怀孕！"，我再次死死抱住拉姆，使出最后的力气，疯狂地抽插了三百多下。最后饱含着我对拉姆的爱和朝思暮想的滚烫精液从睾丸的最深处一路划过尿道喷薄而出，我整整射了八下，所有的精液都一滴不漏地射进了拉姆的子宫中  
而拉姆也在同时高潮了，两人紧紧死死地抱住对方，同时在剧烈地抽搐着高潮中大声地呻吟着。"呼呼…呼呼…呵…呵""哈啊…哈啊…哈啊…"，我和拉姆马上就瘫倒在地上，只有力气喘气。我终于强奸了拉姆，射在了她里面，这就值了。

我好不容易回过神来，我把我的第一次给了拉姆，她的第一次也被我夺走，莫名的自豪感让我还有点小激动。对了，我往旁边一看，拉姆已经睡着了，睡得那么香，我挽起她的裙子，哦哦，我的精液从拉姆的洞口流到地上黏结着，我看着看着下面居然又硬了起来，于是我又抱起拉姆干起来，于其说拉姆睡着了，还不如说是晕过去了，拉姆一点反应都我都没有。再次，我又射在了拉姆的里面。我蹲到拉姆头边，用手使出最后的速度撸着，把最后一点的精液射在拉姆的脸颊上，嘴上，用手弄进她的小嘴里，有趣的是拉姆还不时吮吸我带着精液的手指，好像在吸棒棒糖一样。拉姆的脸上和头发上都是我的白色精液，煞是好看。等干了也不会留下痕迹。我把拉姆小心的捧到试衣间里的小床上，可不敢惊醒我的小公主呢。

穿好衣裤，我脱下了拉姆的内裤，收在口袋里，这可是宝贵的圣物啊。我闻了一闻，真是香极了，拉姆的体香和汗香还有爱液的味道，真是妙不可言的极品。我用袋子小心收好。我出门看了看，还好，没有人。轻轻带上门。  
到了教堂外面，天呼呼地吹着风，让我清醒了不少。我慢慢的沿教堂旁的人行道走着，仿佛我只是个在教堂附近散步的行人。真是不可思议，我到现在都不敢相信我刚才强J了拉姆，只有口袋里拉姆的内裤提醒着我刚才的所作所为。呵…我有些头晕，视线有些模糊。我忽然想回去给拉姆道歉，但是这还可能么，简直是妄想。而且，我射在拉姆的里面，她不会怀孕吧？我越想越害怕，加快脚步跑回了家。…

拉姆和阿当的婚礼如期举行，我戴上口罩，参加了结婚典礼。婚礼上拉姆依然显得很热情，只是看观众的时候，有点迟钝的样子。她还是那么美丽，那么诱人。在旁边议论再三拉姆身材的拉姆迷们绝对不会想到我已经  
把拉姆的身体了解得一清二楚，而且是"亲身体验"过的。（完）


End file.
